For Mandy, With Love
by egg10rru
Summary: So Colin and Tory get drunk. What better, more stupid idea can they come up with than having funny, drunken sex, which they would do anyway? Obviously tape it and send it to Mandy! Oneshot, rated M


ATTENTION: This fic was written for *Tysonkaiexperiment, who was the first prize winner of the DeviantArt Off*Beat-Fan-Group Valentine contest : Fanfiction Category. There will be two other first prize winner fics to come, for the winners of the rated Everyone and rated Mature art sections of the Valentine's contest.

Yes I know it's three months late. I have no excuse. Sowwies.

So I decided to be original, and do the first porn ever from Mandy's perspective! NO, she's not IN the porn, it's just from her perspective. Enjoy!

fanfiction dot net ate my friggin text dividers. They are being RETARDED. *sulks*

**~*~Mandy's POV~*~**

Saturday 5/22/10

Dear Diary,

I know, I know, it's really the 14th because it's around three in the morning. But this entry is for yesterday, the 13th. So today (the 13th) I went to that party of Amy's boyfriend John's. I told her that I didn't really feel like dancing but I'd go if Mira went, and Mira was going. But really, I wanted to go, heehee. I got that new jean skirt with lace at the mall last week and I wanted a special occasion to wear it to, and it went PERFECTLY with my pink tank top with the silver stars, and layers of silver necklaces. The photo's in my outfit scrapbook pile! =^_^=

So anyway, the party was okay, the music was a little too classic rock for me, you know, Led Zeppelin and Iron Maiden. John's got no taste in music, Diary. But guess who was at the party? TORY AND COLIN! OMG! :O

I didn't invite them, so I guess one of the guys probably dared them to go or something. Jeremy is John's best friend, maybe he did. Anyway, my boys certainly didn't look happy, haha! Also, obviously neither of them knows the slightest thing about parties. It's kind of cute how they gave the beer a disgusted look and headed straight to the trash can punch. I mean, how naïve do you have to be to NOT know that the punch is ALWAYS spiked? Stick with the soda cans, boys. -.-;

So yeah, they got smashed. In like three drinks each, which is more than I would have thought a newbie could last. Maybe they've been drunk before, Diary? ( A/N go read New Year's if you don't get this) It was adorable, Colin got all SPICY and was trying so hard not to give Tory bedroom eyes, and Tory was all blushy and shy! Hahaha! :3

I knew it was a bad idea to let them stay there, and I heard Tory telling Colin to call the doctor, which is Colin's guardian, to get a ride home. Colin was refusing, either because he didn't want the doctor to see them drunk or because he wanted to get Tory alone somewhere without the doctor's supervision, I'm not sure which! Hee! ;D

So I called my mom. She's strict about underage alcohol consumption, but I explained how they were new to parties and didn't know about the spiked punch, and she was really understanding. She agreed to come pick us up. So I told Amy and Mira goodbye, and Mom picked us up and took the boys home before we went home. Now I know where they LIVE…! :3 (right across the street from each other, too! How cute (and convenient ;P))

Well, that's pretty much all that happened, I'm going to sleep now!

Sunday 5/23/10

Dear Diary,

today was pretty tame, I hung out with Amy and Mira to make up for skipping out of the party early. We went to the mall, and I got a cute new belt. It's a silver chain with a skull that has a hairbow! It's going to go so well with those punky jeans that have the patches up the legs. I'll make sure to take a photo for the scrapbook when I wear it! =D

Monday 5/24/10

Dear Diary,

so today was the BEST DAY EVAR! Like seriously! I was walking down the hall at school (wearing the patch jeans and the belt I bought Sunday, took a photo when I got home) on my way to lunch, to meet up with the girls, and saw my boys coming towards me, arguing. Their conversation went like this:

"But why do _**I**_ have to give it to her?" Tory whined, looking upsetly at Colin.

"Because I won't do it, I'll throw it in the trash." Colin retorted.

"Good idea!"

"No!" Colin countered. "She deserves it, and you know it."

"Then _**you**_ give it to her!" Tory exclaimed.

"No! I'll throw it in the trash! You have to give it to her!"

"That's not logical!"

(Their arguments are SO CUTE, Diary! =^v^=)

Tory gave Colin an incredulous look, but then huffed in resignation and slouched up to me, Colin a few steps behind him. Tory, whose face was bright red, sort of glared at the ground and held out a square, flat, neatly wrapped package, which I took. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, still glaring at the floor, "don't open it here. Or when anyone's home. Or better yet, just don't open it at all; break it into pieces and throw it in the trash." Then he stomped off. Colin hurried after him, but paused a moment to say, "seriously, open it when you're alone. AND NEVER MENTION IT TO US AGAIN." Then he jogged to catch up to his boyfriend.

I was soooooooo curious, Diary! I couldn't wait to get home! _

The rest of the day at school was unimportant. I'll run out of room in you, Diary, if I write all of the boring details of school every day! So I'm skipping ahead to when I got home. First of all, I took the picture so I wouldn't forget. It's in the scrapbook :3

And then, since Mom wouldn't be home till late and Dad was gone on business, I opened my present. It was a burned DVD, and guess what was drawn it in sharpie, Diary? A smiling, ejaculating penis saying "Congratulations!" OHMIGOD! =O,,O= There's no way either of my boys would have drawn that unless they were, like, drunk or something! …hold the phone. They were drunk two days ago. They made a video while they were drunk? …for me? O.o…?

I RAN FOR THE POPCORN :d'

Since no one was going to be home anyway (I doublechecked with my mom, calling to tell her "hi" just to have her confirm that she would be home after nine) I put the DVD on in the living room. Hi-def big screen + surround sound + popcorn + porn of my boys means I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN, Diary. I'm writing you from Cloud Nine as we speak. This is SOOOOOOOO going to be posted on My Life Is Awesome. =^0^=

And like any loyal, dedicated, obsessed fangirl, I'm going to transcribe the entire video here for you, Diary, so that I can always go back and read it even at times when I can't watch it, or if anything happens to the DVD. Of which I've made two burned copies and also backed up onto my external hard drive, but even so. I'll write it as I watch it again, which means I get to watch it a second time tonight! I have to watch it on my laptop, though. Not nearly as good as the big screen, but Mom's home now, so it'll have to do. ;_;

**-Start!-** =^_^=

The camera was turned on, and the first thing it showed was Colin adjusting its position, a smirk on his face so hot it should have been criminal. It the background Tory was sitting on the bed looking hesitant, a blush painting his cheeks.

They were both shirtless. (Pause. SCREENSHOT. Set as desktop background. Play. =D No more interruptions, I promise!)

"Colin…please, this is SUCH a bad idea…" Tory said worriedly, and Colin rolled his eyes.

"No, this is such a HOT idea," he retorted, turning his head to grin at his boyfriend. He turned back to the camera. "So, Mandy, we're home, safe and sound, and it's all thanks to _you_. So…Tory and I figured—"

"This one's ALL him," Tory interjected in denial.

Colin rolled his eyes again. "We figured we owed you a little something for it. So for you, we're gonna—"

"No!" Tory interrupted again defensively. "He's lying! Owing you is just an excuse, he's just doing this because he thinks it's kinky!"

"Heh." Colin smirked deviously and moved back suddenly, crawling onto the bed in a couple of quick, catlike movements and sealing his lips to Tory's. Tory let out a soft squeak of surprise but closed his eyes and kissed back. Colin pulled away with a parting lick to Tory's lips. "You're SO cute when you're being shy," he whispered softly to Tory, "of course we're gonna keep a copy of this for ourselves, so I can see you like this anytime I want."

Tory rested his forehead on Colin's shoulder, hiding his face. "Edit it, at least. This is so embarrassing. I don't ever want to remember that Mandy's gonna see this…"

Colin laughed, tilting Tory's chin up. "We remembered everything last time we were drunk on New Year's, so it's not like you're _not_ going to remember this even if I edit it out of the tape. So it doesn't matter. No edit. _My_ camera. _My_ bitch. _My_ rules," he breathed out, punctuating each pause with a kiss to Tory's lips.

"I-I'm not a b—" Tory was cut off with another firm kiss to his lips, and gave in as Colin pressed his tongue into the redhead's mouth.

From there the kiss heated up quickly, as Colin slid Tory down to lie on the bed and started kneading his crotch through his shorts. Tory jerked and shivered, clutching Colin's bare shoulders and moaning into his mouth. Their tongues warred in both their mouths, neither wanting to be the one to back down and pull away for air, but eventually Tory was the one to push Colin away, gasping for breath and trembling, now hard from Colin's constant ministrations during their kiss. The length of it pressed against his shorts visibly.

Colin smirked and trailed his lips down Tory's chest in a light, brushing caress, making Tory unconsciously whimper a little for more contact. His boyfriend smiled and started to use his tongue as well, but just the very tip, taking little laps at random spots of skin before turning his attention to teasing the nipples into hardness. When he started sucking on them, Tory groaned out loud, rubbing his crotch against Colin's stomach. Colin chuckled and licked downward, deftly snapping the button of Tory's shorts open with one hand and kissing the bit of skin bared by the little V this revealed. "You want it?" Colin asked, smiling up at Tory, who was staring at him in obvious need. Tory nodded just barely, but Colin shook his head with a wider smile. "Tell me you want it, Tory." He licked the spot enticingly, blowing on the wet skin.

Tory whimpered, blushing and glancing at the camera in shame before gasping when Colin kneaded his crotch again lightly. "I-I w-want it, Colin…" he whispered, and sifted his fingers into Colin's hair as Colin slid the zipper down with his teeth. He let out a moan when Colin mouthed his cock through his boxers, biting his lips to keep from begging for it, acutely aware of the camera focused on them. His blush spread a little and he glanced involuntarily over at the camera again, giving the effect that he was looking me straight in the eyes.

Colin snorted against Tory's bulge. "Closet-exhibitionist," he teased.

Tory gasped in shock, jerking his eyes away. "I-I'm _**not**_—" he tried to say, but cut off his own defensive reply with a moan as Colin hooked one finger in his boxers and tugged the front down a couple inches to take a lick at the head, staring up at Tory with half-lidded eyes as he did so. (Colin really knows how to be alluring. I'd be scared of Tory's inhumanity if he could actually resist that face. Also, his tip is a very nice shade of red. FANGIRLING. I take back what I said about not interrupting, Diary! I just won't do it during the really steamy moments…maybe. ;P)

"Just because all the public sex we did was my idea doesn't mean you didn't love it. Now lift your hips," Colin commanded, and Tory did so to let his boyfriend slide his boxers and pants off. Colin didn't go immediately back to his cock, instead taking his time to peel off Tory's socks too. "You don't look cute in socks like I do," Colin said smugly, licking the top of Tory's left foot. Then he jerked his head up with lighted eyes. "But I _do_!" He cried out happily, and ran off in epiphany.

(I'm taking this time to stare at Tory's naked bod'. He's skinny, but not bony, like wiry muscles instead of beefy ones. I doubt he could get buff if he tried. And he's got freckles in some pretty cute places, like his on shoulders and a smattering of them on his legs. I wonder if he's even got some on that HAWT COCK nestled in those HAWT auburn pubes but the camera's in a fixed spot. I wish someone would zoom in so I could check. TOTAL pout. Hmm, Tory's size though…I think I'll measure how tall he is tomorrow at school and then use that for proportion to measure his cock size on the video, hee. Same with Colin…who is back now. He came back with the purple-and-white striped socks I bought him a while back and sat on the bed, stripping out of his pants and then sliding the socks slowly onto his smooth legs. Colin is the only person in the world that can put on socks sexily. Also, smooth legs = pretty and cute. And those tight little dark green and blue striped boxer-briefs are ADORABLE =^v^=)

Tory had sat up and hugged Colin from behind, kissing his shoulder while watching him put on the socks. Colin smiled and leaned back a little into the hug, finishing pulling up the second sock, and then he pulled away and moved back on the bed, his cute smile transforming into a smirk. "Ha, now no more using me to hide your cock from Mandy."

Tory got a distinctly pouty face. "Why do you wanna share looking at me anyway?" he mumbled, looking put out. Colin chuckled and pet his head (just what I wanted to do, Diary xD), leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Because she can't have this, much as she wants it. She wants to touch it. She wants to know what gay sex is like. But she can't, not really. I'm torturing her. She _craves_ this, but she can't know what it's like, because she's not a boy." Colin's smirk was a mile wide when he turned to the camera to address me. "Bitch, you know you want this."

(Darn him for being right, Diary! We always want what we can't have! But if I can't BE a gay boy, at least I get to SEE em. Mmm-hmm-hmm, and how. Get those undies _off_, Colin, I command you! Show me your cute butt! :3)

Colin turned back to Tory and crawled between his legs, sitting on his knees oriental-style and leaning forward to wrap his arms around Tory's waist, giving me a sideways smirk before closing his eyes and poking his tongue out to lick at Tory's cock, slowly gliding his tongue up to the tip to lap at the tiny slit, humming at the taste of precum. (I wonder what that tastes like, Diary? I would ask Colin, but he said never to mention this to them again…what to do? O.o)

Tory shivered and ran his fingers through Colin's hair, encouraging him to take the length into his mouth. Colin did so, but only briefly, simply wetting the whole thing before pulling back and exhaling warm air onto it. Tory tugged his hair a little, massaging the scalp with his fingertips, and Colin looked up at the redhead, reading the request in those bright green eyes. But he shook his head with a smile, instead bending, without breaking eye contact, to suck on one of Tory's balls. Tory sucked in a breath and threw his head back with a moan, still gripping Colin's hair as the raven licked at the crinkled skin and tugged the testicles lightly with his lips.

Tory slid his hands almost unconsciously down Colin's back, rubbing firmly, making his way to his boyfriend's underwear. He seemed to hesitate a minute, probably warring within himself over supporting Colin's little camera-ploy any more than his cock deemed necessary versus wanting to make an effort to display his dominance in the relationship. He resolved himself and took another glance at the camera before sliding his hands forward, pushing Colin's underwear off as he went, before squeezing the hot ass with both hands. Colin jerked a little, then smirked, letting go of Tory's balls with a wet pop before chuckling at Tory's obvious effort in spite of his alcohol-induced demure nature. He pushed on Tory's stomach a little, making the taller boy sit back.

"If you wanna put in that much effort, Tory, I'll let you, but do you really want to?"

"What?" Tory looked confused. "I need to, I-I'm not your bitch, so—"

Colin cut him off with a kiss. "Yes you are. No argument. But…" He kissed Tory's chest. "Do you want to fuck me…" He kissed Tory's tummy now, "or do you want to lie back, let the alcohol wear off, and let me fuck you?"

Tory opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Colin grabbed his legs, pulled them up and wide, and licked from his hole to the tip of his cock in one long, quick sweep. Tory let out a strangled moan and flopped back on the bed, breathing deeply and trembling a little, spreading his legs wider in a silent invitation/plea for a repeat. Colin chuckled and did so, slower this time, drawing a low, deep moan from Tory's throat. Colin paused a second, waiting for Tory's answer, and the redhead craned his neck up, looking indecisive, obviously having enjoyed the quick rimming just as much as the tongue to his cock. Colin chuckled.

"Tell you what. I know you like it better fucking me, so how's this? I'm gonna suck on you for five minutes. You're pretty far gone, but if you can hold out and not cum in my mouth for that time, then you can be on top, 'k?" He waited for Tory's answer, leaning down and licking the perineum in repeated laps, so that if Tory said no he could just start rimming and stretching him instead. Tory groaned and forced himself away from the stimulation, catching Colin's eye and nodding in agreement to the little game. Colin smiled and rubbed the tip of his tongue at the point where the base of Tory's shaft met his balls, then slowly ran his tongue up the shaft and without pausing continued up the torso in a long lick till he got to Tory's lips for a wet kiss. "Kay," he breathed out, smiling at Tory's wanton face, and kissed a trail back down to the weeping cock, "you only get to say stop when five minutes are up, not because you're gonna cum. Start."

Tory lifted his wrist to look at the seconds on his watch tick past, shivering as Colin nipped along the underside of his cock, laving the thick vein with attention. He let his arm cover his eyes and concentrated on breathing evenly, pulling his arm away every few seconds to watch the time.

Colin smirked and did every little trick he knew to wrest small moans from his boyfriend, circling the head slowly with the slick underside of his tongue, running his teeth very lightly down the shaft, rubbing the perineum while bobbing up and down on the hot cock, pulling up to suck firmly on the tip in order to draw out precum, and finally deepthroating, swallowing around the cock in his throat once he was down.

"S-Stop!" Gasped Tory in relief, struggling not to cum as Colin moaned in disappointment around his entire dick while pulling up slowly. Colin shot Tory a devious look, and stole one last parting lick to the full length of the sensitive cock, to retrieve an even mixture of weeping precum and his own saliva. Tory, trying to steady himself on the teetering brink of orgasm, cried out in shock and came hard, getting a little on Colin's face before the raven swallowed his cock again, milking the appendage with his throat muscles. When Tory had stopped jerking and shivering, Colin pulled back, giving the tip a loving kiss before smiling sweetly up at his boyfriend.

"Th-that was cheap!" Tory gasped out, trying to regain his breath. Colin just licked his lips and the side of his cheek with a half-lidded smile. "Kitty…" Tory giggled. (Exactly, Diary! That's what I thought! Colin looks just like a satisfied kitty licking its chops! ^_^)

Colin pouted a second, but smiled. "You did cum AFTER you called time, so I guess you get to top." He smirked suddenly. "But sit there, I wanna stretch myself." Colin got onto his hands and knees at an angle with the bed, facing his ass to both Tory and me, and sucked on his fingers before sliding them along his chest underneath himself. He used his free arm to balance himself on the bed, forehead to mattress, pressing his torso into the bed, and gave his cock and balls a few leisurely fondles before sliding his wet fingers into his tight hole one at a time. Slowly he began to fingerfuck himself, bracing his toes against the bed so he could rock back against his fingers to get deeper. Finding his prostate, he began to stimulate it, moaning feverishly and turning his head to one side to gaze at his boyfriend with a half-lidded expression of fuzzy pleasure. "Tory…" he whispered in a languid, heated sigh, "fuck me…mmm…"

Tory swallowed and watched raptly, his hand straying unconsciously to his own re-hardening cock, stroking in time to Colin's fingers. After a minute he reached out with the other hand to tuck Colin's sweaty, disarrayed bangs out of his eyes, and Colin caught one finger between his teeth, nipping and licking it, staring into Tory's eyes.

"Fuck," Tory whispered, pulling back his hand. "Colin…ride me?"

Colin smiled and knelt up, running his hands down his lithe body. "You want this?"

Tory didn't answer, only leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Colin's middle, tugging him closer and kissing his tummy. "Mm-hmm."

Colin laughed and petted Tory's hair before wriggling out of his arms. "Okay, then sit back." He knelt over Tory's lap, swatting the redhead's helping hands away, and took Tory's cock in one hand, rubbing it against his pucker before slowly sitting himself down on it. Tory brought his hands up to Colin's waist to help him go slowly, and this time Colin didn't protest, only leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. When he was all the way down he wrapped his arms around Tory's neck and they kept kissing slowly while Colin adjusted to Tory's cock.

After a minute, Colin rested his hands on Tory's shoulders for leverage and carefully pulled himself up before sitting down again. He rocked his hips in Tory's lap, slowly pulling farther and farther out in his movements and sliding down again as he went. Pretty soon he had a good rhythm going, and he panted with the effort, moving one hand back to Tory's upper thigh so he could do it harder.

"Nn…" Tory sweated and smiled at his boyfriend. "Lookit you, such a good kitty shaking his hips all by himself."

Colin frowned and knelt up over Tory, sliding most the way off, and leaned down, bumping his nose against Tory's. "'Mm_not._" He sulked.

"…" Tory paused, then squeezed Colin's hips and impaled the raven down hard on his cock.

Colin cried out in pleasure, gripping Tory's shoulders again tightly. "AH, y-yes, Tory fuck me!"

"Can't you move more?" Tory asked, a little taunting.

Colin gasped and wrapped his arms around Tory's neck, sweating and shivering from effort. "N-no, I—please! I need…" He bent his head submissively and kissed Tory's throat.

"Say it," Tory whispered, grinding his hips up against Colin.

"Tory, you're the 'man' right now, you're the one with _your_ dick in _me_, so fuck me!" Colin yelled, half glaring, half pleading with his eyes. Tory smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips, then pulled out and rammed up into his lover. Colin cried out and hugged Tory again, relaxing his weight against the bigger boy and shuddering with the pleasure that rushed over him as Tory stabbed against his prostate. He moaned as the friction of both their bodies against his cock began to increase as Tory gradually moved harder and more quickly. "Tory, I think…"

"It's okay, cum," Tory responded breathlessly, wrapping one arm around Colin's waist and squeezing Colin's cock with the other, thumbing the slit as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. Colin whimpered into Tory's mouth as he came, hugging tightly, and Tory milked his cock while thrusting slowly up into him again, relishing the way Colin's inner walls wrapped around and squeezed his cock, as if encouraging his own orgasm. He thrust a few more times, pretty far gone, and came as well, splashing Colin's insides with his hot seed.

They held still a moment, and then as if the moment broke magically, they both moved, Tory pulling out and laying back while Colin shifted his own legs so he was lying, instead of sitting, on top of his boyfriend. They didn't move their arms, still hugging comfortably as they calmed down.

"Mm…we should turn the camera off." Colin said, sounding sated and sleepy.

"'Kay," Tory slid his arms off of Colin to let him up.

Colin snuggled into Tory a moment. "You turn it off."

"But you're on top of me, it's easier for you to do it."

"So? You're warm…" he snuggled again. "You do it."

"You're not being logical!"

"But if you love me you'd do it," Colin said coyly.

Tory gaped at his boyfriend in disbelief, before sighing and sliding out from underneath him and getting up to walk toward the camera.

(Like I said, their arguments are so CUTE, Diary! =^0^=)

**-End-**

So did anyone notice that I made Mandy end practically every paragraph with an emoticon? xD She seems the type.

BLOOPER TIME!

Mandy: Porn of my boyz! ZOMG awesome! *turns on tape*

Colin: Heeeey Mandy, we're gonna film porn for you because you're awesome!

Tory: This isn't a good idea, Colin…

Colin: Shut up! She's not gonna see anything anyw-I MEAN! Shut up, you're my bitch, just go with it! *cough cough*

Tory: Fiiiiine…

*Boys stripping, ALLLLLLLLLMOST nekkid…

RICK ROLL'D!*

"Never gonna give you uuuuuup, never gonna let you do~ow~own, never gonna…"

Mandy: FUCKING DAMN IT!


End file.
